wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Spirit: Bacteria
]] is a SIGNI class associated with black and green SIGNI. It was first released in WX-15 Incited Selector. Bacteria SIGNI are based off of various microbes, including not just bacteria as the name indicates, but viruses, fungi, and tapeworms as well. Black Bacteria are based off of pathogens, while green Bacteria are based off of nutrients in food. Gameplay Black Bacteria SIGNI are associated with . They use the Virus mechanic to infect the opponent's SIGNI zones, and once the opponent's SIGNI are infected by the placed viruses, Bacteria SIGNI inflict debilitating effects on the opponent's SIGNI. Green Bacteria SIGNI are associated with . They use Charms to strengthen their SIGNI. List of Bacteria SIGNI Green Level 1 *Carotene, Natural Bacteria *Choleste, Natural Bacteria *Fiber, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Kalim, Natural Bacteria (Life Burst) *Lipid, Natural Bacteria (Life Burst) *Nian, Natural Bacteria *Olein, Natural Bacteria (Life Burst) *Pant, Natural Bacteria *Vitamin K, Natural Bacteria ( limited) Level 2 *Carbo, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Iron, Natural Bacteria *Mangan, Natural Bacteria (Life Burst) *Salt, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Vitamin A, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Vitamin B2, Natural Bacteria ( limited) Level 3 *Biotin, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Copper, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Magne, Natural Bacteria *Vitamin B1, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Vitamin C, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Vitamin D, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Vitamin E, Natural Bacteria *Yeast, Food Bacteria Level 4 *Calci, Natural Bacteria Princess (Life Burst) *DHA, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Dzuchigumo, Phantom Apparition Bacteria (Life Burst) *Folic Acid, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Protein, Natural Bacteria Princess (Life Burst) *Saikora, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Vitamin B6, Natural Bacteria *Weddi, Natural Bacteria Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Zinc, Natural Bacteria ( limited) Black Level 1 *Acnes, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Blackmold, Natural Bacteria *Coronav, Natural Bacteria *Drug Seller, Natural Bacteria (Life Burst) *Echinoco, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Hakusen, Natural Bacteria *Kurokouji, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Linus, Natural Bacteria *Mypla, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Pollen, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Spidermold, Natural Bacteria *Vibrio, Natural Bacteria *Yogurti, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Youren, Natural Bacteria ( limited) Level 2 *Cottonmold, Natural Bacteria *Entero, Natural Bacteria *Giftero, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Herpes, Natural Bacteria *Natto, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Otafuku, Natural Bacteria *Plantam, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Rabies, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Rota, Natural Bacteria *RS, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Sootmold, Natural Bacteria *Salmonella, Natural Bacteria Level 3 *Bluemold, Natural Bacteria (Life Burst) *Cholera, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Enza, Natural Bacteria *Madcow, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Mentagro, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Mumps, Natural Bacteria *Norous, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Nyuusa, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Parain, Natural Bacteria *Previs, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Pylori, Natural Bacteria *Shoukokabi, Natural Bacteria *Spore, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Watermold, Natural Bacteria Level 4 *Akudama, Natural Bacteria Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Botulines, Natural Bacteria Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Hashof, Natural Bacteria Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Influ, Natural Bacteria Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Lactis, Natural Bacteria ( limited) *Nihokokabi, Natural Bacteria ( limited, Life Burst) *Oigona, Natural Bacteria Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *PM, Natural Bacteria Level 5 *Pezt, Natural Bacteria Infection Princess ( limited, Life Burst) Support Category:Nature Spirit: Bacteria